wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tailoring
= Summary = Tailoring allows players to cut and weave various pieces of cloth into armor, bags, shirts and other cloth items. Tailors play an especially important role in guilds because they can create bags for the entire guild provided the guild members gather the proper ingredients. Tailors are responsible for creating cloth items for cloth-armor wearing classes: Mages, Warlocks, and Priests. They may also occasionally make items for other classes interested in wearing cloth, if the items are especially appealing; cloaks for example. * Bags Only tailors and Horde leatherworkers are able to make bags. Players can acquire bags from loot drops, quests, or from merchants. However, tailors can provide bags in larger quantities, while also offering cheaper prices than trade merchants. Every class needs and wants bags, so this provides excellent opportunities for tailors and also makes them extremely popular. Especially to players looking for 6 and 8-slot bags. As tailors increase their level, they can more easily find or purchase ingredients for bag making. ** Also special types of bags, specifically Shard Bags for Warlocks, Enchanting Bags for Enchanters, and Herb Bags for Herbalists. These bags are bigger, but are only allowed to carry a certain item, depending on the type of bag. If an item is collected that's of the correct type, it's automatically placed into the special bag. * Special Clothes Tailors can also create special outfits such as dresses or formal attire. These can impress other people in town or be used for special occasions. * Shirts Tailors can create a wide array of different shirts. In addition to being available in different colors, shirts also come in many varying styles. Shirts can sometimes show prominently on a character, depending on what equipment he is wearing. A shirt has the potential to make a character look much better! Tailors can sell shirts to players looking to improve their appearance. * Recipe Ingredients Tailoring does not require a gathering skill. Proper ingredients must be gathered from monsters (usually humanoids) or purchased from other players. If your friends know you're a tailor they also may collect tailoring ingredients for you, provided you let them know exactly what you need. The main staple for tailors is Linen Cloth, followed by Wool Cloth, Silk Cloth, Mageweave and Runecloth. Felcloth, and Mooncloth are commonly used in high-level patterns. Typically humanoid monsters drop these items. You can ask around to find out what specific monsters drop them. Recipes usually require thread or possibly colored dye which is purchased by trade merchants. Additionally you might also need leather, gems, potions, and other special ingredients created by other craftsmen. Leather is gathered by Skinners so you will likely have to purchase it from another player or from a friend. Gems are found from monster drops, treasure chests, mining, fishing, and Rogue pick pocketing. Potions will need to be purchased or given by an Alchemist. * Other Information Enchanting complements tailoring well as green items made by tailoring can in turn be disenchanted to sell as profit, or to be used in other enchanting formulas. Skinning might also go well with tailoring as you can collect leather for recipes. = Requirements = Tailors do not require any special equipment to create their items, such as blacksmiths require anvils. Tailors can create items wherever they want, as long as they have the proper required ingredients. There is one exception, however. For a tailor to purify mooncloth, the tailor needs a moonwell. = Suggested Secondary Profession = Many Tailors take Skinning to easily get the leather required by some recipes or use Tailoring as a source of raw materials for Enchanting. Any character of any profession can harvest raw materials for tailoring, so tailors often pick a harvesting profession such as skinning, mining or herbalism to trade for cloth. = Suggested Classes = Classes who can only wear Cloth-armor: *Mage *Priest *Warlock = Summary of Skill levels = ThottBot Table reference = Tailoring Item Collections = You can make several item collections with tailoring. An item collection is a set of items which belong together usually because they have the same name and look cool put together. They do not, however, give a set bonus and thus do not qualify as being a set. Below is a list of the item collections that can be made with tailoring. The number in the brackets signify the skill level needed for the complete collection, but some of the items of the collection may be created with a lower skill level. Note that some collections come with a few variations, for instance both a robe and a vest belong to the set, but naturally can not be worn at the same time. In that case, the number of pieces for the set are calculated as the number of pieces that can be worn simultaneously. The minimum number of pieces required in order to be listed is 3. Pre-300 Collections Sorted by skill level and secondarily alphabetically: * Azure Silk Cloth (175) 7 piece collection * Crimson Silk Cloth (210) 6 piece collection * Black Mageweave Cloth (230) 6 piece collection * Red Mageweave Cloth (240) 5 piece collection * Shadoweave Cloth (245) 6 piece collection * Dreamwave Cloth (250) 3 piece collection * Tuxedo Outfit (250) 3 piece collection * Cindercloth Cloth (280) 5 piece collection * Brightcloth Cloth (290) 4 piece collection * Ghostweave Cloth (290) 4 piece collection 300 Collections Sorted alphabetically: * Bloodvine Cloth (300) 3 piece collection * Felcloth Cloth (300) 6 piece collection * Flarecore set (300) 5 piece collection * Glacial Cloth (300) 7 piece collection * Mooncloth Cloth (300) 5 piece collection * Runecloth Cloth (300) 8 piece collection * Runed Stygian Cloth (300) 3 piece collection * Sylvan Cloth (300) 4 piece collection * Wizardweave Cloth (300) 3 piece collection = Tips = Making Tailoring Profitable * The bread and butter of the Tailor is selling bags, the most popular tailored item-type. Make sure to get the bag patterns as soon as they are available: Linen Bag (6 slots), Woolen Bag (8 slots), Small silk pack (10 slots), Mageweave Bag (12 slots), Runecloth Bag (14 slots), and Mooncloth Bag (16 slots). * Once you get to 250 tailoring, start making Mooncloth. Every four days it's a free skillup that you can sell for a nice profit (approximately 1 gold per Felcloth to make 1 Mooncloth, which usually sells for 8-10 gold). Mooncloth will give you skillups all the way until 300 skill. Obtaining Materials * Keeping a stock of material is vital for a tailor. Humanoids drop a lot of cloth scraps, so make sure to take any quests involving humanoids that you can find. If you're in a guild, ask your guildmates to send you their cloth drops so that you can make them bags. Most people are very happy with this arrangement. * Keep a supply of thread on yourself so you can craft in the field and sell to handy vendors * Get friendly with a skinner, or take the skill yourself. Some patterns, such as bags, require various types of leather. Some of the epic patterns (such as the Flarecore patterns) require Core Leather. Skilling Up * To get the most skill from the least linen when starting out as a tailor, make nothing but bolts of linen cloth and bank them. Around a skill level of 50, making bolts of linen should go grey. At this point you can take all that linen out of the bank and start tailoring in earnest. You have to make bolts anyway, might as well get every drop of skill out of them you can. * See also Chezzik's guide to powerlevel tailoring. = Changes coming with The Burning Crusade = New Materials * There will be several new materials introduced in The Burning Crusade Expansion. This will include Netherweave Cloth which can be turned into Bolts of Netherweave if you have six or more of them on hand, a new type of material called Shadowcloth, Netherweb Spider Silk will drop off of mobs in outland and Spellthread will be purchasable from vendors. Bolts of Imbued Netherweave, and Bolts of Soulcloth will be used in even more powerful recipes and will have to be crafted from Bolts of Netherweave and additional reagents. Specialization * Also with the expansion will come Tailoring Specialization. Like with Leatherworking and Blacksmithing, Tailoring Specializations will force you to choose a path for your profession to take and will allow you access to one of three branches containing even more powerful patterns. ** Spellfire Tailoring: Allows a tailor to make special fire and arcane armor that is unavailable to a normal tailor. ** Mooncloth Tailoring: Allows a tailor to make special healing and mana restorative armor that is unavailable to a normal tailor. ** Shadoweave Tailoring: Allows a tailor to make special frost and shadow armor that is unavailable to a normal tailor. Tailoring Item Sets With the introduction of the Burning Crusade expansion set, you will also be able to make (possibly partial) sets with tailoring: Tailoring Sets Sorted alphabetically: * Imbued Netherweave (unknown) 4 piece set * Netherweave Vestment (unknown) 7 piece set Category:Professions Category:Tailoring